THER ORDER
by Ierelin
Summary: Despues de mucho esfuerzo Kurama logra instalarce en el corazon de Hiei sin embargo las intrigas, conveniencias y misiones intervienen en la pareja...Kurama debera luchar la batalla mas importante entre su corazon y su alma debido a que el pasado no olvi
1. DESEOS

Antes que nada voy a clarar ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yoshihiro Togashi y la idea original de esta historia surgió de la película llamada The Orther o la Secta.

*THE ORDER*

Capitulo 1.-Deseos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es una noche fría, algo extraño se siente en el aire, no sé qué es exactamente, pero estos vientos solo traen desgracias con sigo, lo sé diferenciar por mis largos años de vida.

Los cielos están desorganizados y los infiernos se están dejando morir y aunque sé que debería preocuparme al respecto, no haré nada más allá de lo que se me pida. No es que no pueda, es que no debo. Además estoy bien, mucho más de lo que he estado en todos mis siglos de vida. Tuve una madre perfecta, vivo una vida como un humano admirable, respetable y ejemplar (demasiado ningen dice hiei jajaja solo pensar en él me alegra el día).

A pesar de lo mucho que me costó conseguirlo, tengo el amor de uno de los Yokais más fuertes y deseados del Makai y Meikai Hiei, cambio... mucho debo confesar y aunque me ha costado mucho entrar en su corazón ha valido la pena.

No lo he visto en meses, lo recuerdo porque Mukuro...solo pensar en ella me dan unos deseos enormes de querer matar, POR QUÉ tenía que nombrarlo precisamente ahora su heredero!!! No es que no me alegre por Hiei, al contrario, daría mi vida sin dudarlo con tal de verlo sonreír, pero su nueva herencia ha traído un sin fin de contratiempos para nosotros.

Mukuro le exige demasiado! y por qué Hiei no la deja?, ah lo recuerdo porque me dijo que la apreciaba…un aprecio fraternal claro, un cariño de amistad nada que pueda interferir entre EL y YO me explicó!!... pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentir repulsión por ella, porque primero lo conoció ella, primero lo ayudó ella, porque ella a convivido más con él que yo, pero aun así no es algo de lo cual debería preocuparme, O SI?

Bueno ya llegué al lugar a donde me envió Koenma, es un caso no muy complicado, han habido nuevas muertes (y cuando no 0.?), personas y demonios malignas han muerto, pero eso no es lo intrigante, lo interesante es que sus pecados han sido borrados y logran entrar al cielo sin que se pueda evitar.

Es un templo y en la entrada logro divisar a un niño, es una aparición, cómo lo sé?, por su aspecto. Paso sin prestarle mayor atención, no sé que hace aquí pero debo apurarme, Hiei prometió que hoy regresaría y no voy a tardar más de lo necesario. Entre las múltiples habitaciones encuentro el dormitorio, ahí se encuentra la víctima, ja si es que se le puede llamar así, este hombre es uno de los más reconocidos ladrones; veo su aspecto, tiene una expresión de paz en su rostro, pero en su frente un símbolo de ceniza está dibujado, en su mano derecha tiene un rosario y claro el símbolo de sal en el suelo. Examino varias cosas y sí, es idéntico a los demás, bueno me voy, es suficiente HIEI ME ESPERA!.!

Pero QUÉ...! en la puerta… está ahí parado como si nada, qué sucede Inhari acaso es una alucinación -Kurunue?

*************************************************************************

Les paso el significado de algunas palabras que posiblemente no todos sepamos.

Makai (魔界, Makai?): el mundo en donde residen los demonios.

Meikai (冥界, Meikai?): el inframundo, análogo al infierno. El más allá de los demonios, pero fue sellado tras el intento de estos de conquistar otros reinos.

Ningen : Humano

Inhari: Es un dios.

Debo agradecer a nuestra muy útil wikipedia por los significados. De los dos últimos no los encontré pero yo recuerdo que eso significa.


	2. UN VIEJO AMIGO?

**Lamento tanto la tardanza y la realidad es que hoy no tengo escusa valida, ni bombas y espíritus malignos fueron los culpables del retraso a si que si alguien tiene algún comentario crítica, tomatazos, put…. Pinchen el botón review n.n **

**Aclaro ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen son correspondientes de cada autor y la idea original de la historia surgió de la película Ther Order por lo que yo solamente los tomo prestados para hacer realidad mis locas ideas n.n**

**Antes de que olvide nuevamente mencionarlo lo que esta en negrilla son diálogos lo de mas son pensamientos los cuales en su mayor parte serán descritos por Kurama**

**THE ORDER**

**Capitulo 2****.-Un viejo amigo**

**Youko, **con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios y como si de una ilusión se tratase, empieza a desvanecer. **Te encontré! **es lo último que escuchó en un suspiro antes de desaparecer. PERO QUE SUCEDE A QUI? !!o!!, acaso estoy alucinando? Sí, eso debe ser …L esta muerto y por más que deseara un final diferente para su alma, está encerrado en el infierno. **nnnssss......, **suspiro y salgo del templo. Es tarde, lo noto por que las calles están desoladas, haberlo visto es solo una prueba más que algo realmente malo esta sucediendo, medito pero de pronto recuerdo, ohhh como pude olvidarlo **HIEI!!!**

Corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y al llegar a mi casa le siento, ha llegado. Subo a nuestro dormitorio, realmente deseo que no este molesto por mi tardanza y cuando abro la puerta lo veo. Pero que hermoso, esta dormido, como quisiera despertarlo y que sucedieran muchas cosas las cuales deberán esperar, me acerco y delineo sus facciones, está cansado y un poco más delgado, no lo molestare por ahora, pero mañana me tendrá que explicar varias cosas. Me acuesto a su lado oh!! Inhari como extrañe su olor, su compañía, su amor, lo acerco a mí rodeándolo por la cintura atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo sobre protector, le beso la mejilla y me alegro al ver que sonríe...

**haz tardado demasiado **me dice, aún acercándolo más a mí le, susurro al oído **lo lamento pero ya estoy aquí, descansa... mmm te aviso que no regresarás al makai, al menos en dos semanas** sonríe nuevamente, como me encanta que solo a mi me muestre esa parte de si.

**Acaso me estas dando una orden? **me pregunta, se que no está molesto, he aprendido a descifrar cada una de sus expresiones y silencios. **Nooo, no es una orden, es solo que a partir de ahora eres mi prisionero y hasta que yo lo decida te dejare en libertad, **hn baka kitzune.

**Por ahora duerme MI prisionero **le digo, antes de dejarle un beso fugaz en los labios. Sonríes nuevamente y te dejas vencer por el sueño y yo junto a ti, sintiendo como se alejan de mi cabeza y corazón todas aquellas dudas que me invaden cada vez que él no está junto a mí.

********-.-********

Es de mañana, ya los rayos del sol se filtran por la ventana, pero que es esta sensación y esta presencia?, abro los ojos de golpe y me siento y los veo **kurunue?** y **HIEI** no logro sentir su ky, hiei se esta desangrando, esta pálido mientras kurunue lo sostiene por el pelo y me ve con una sonrisa sádicamente fría.

**Suéltalo!!!** Le grito mientras me lanzo contra él, con látigo en mano. Deja caer el cuerpo de HIEI al suelo, lo atrapa antes de que toque el piso, **ERES UN DESGRACIADO MALDITO!!** Le grito mientras siento una punzada fuerte en mi pecho. **No sabía que Youko Kurama tuviera sentimientos escucho su risueña voz.** **TE VAS A ARREPENTIR POR ESTO** le digo mientras me lanzo contra él, pero mi cuerpo se siente extraño y tardíamente me percato que estoy cambiando, estoy empezando a perder mi conciencia, y mientras siento como mi otro yo aclama furiosamente salir, acepto plenamente que para esta pelea mi lado Youko es la mejor opción.

**Si antes quería matarte ahora me encargare que nunca se encuentre de ti, ni tu alma** le grito mientras la lucha inicia. Siento que no puedo continuar así, MI Hiei necesita atención, y la necesita ahora, y opto por dejar de lado el látigo y atacarle directamente, kurunue logra esquivarlo, pero no evita ser herido. **No has cambiado** me dice el alas negras **y quien es él **le habla mientras observa con desdén el cuerpo del pequeño Youkai, que ahora reposa sobre un colchón de plantas creado por mi energía espiritual **acaso es uno más de tus múltiples noches de placer? **me cuestiona con una sonrisa de ironía en su labios **tus gustos no han cambiado, espero y tus acciones tampoco **comenta mientras intenta acercase al cuerpo inerte del youkai.**No te atrevas!! **Le contesto con mucha furia contenida en mis palabras, interponiendo entre el y MI HIEI, **porque aprecio la amistad y lealtad que algún día tuvimos, TE LO ADVIERTO…aléjate, vete y jamás te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino y si te acercas nuevamente a HIEI, no habrá piedra, ni sombra sobre los mundos que te esconda de mi!! **Le grito con odio puro en cada una de mis palabras, kuronue fue mi amigo, mi compañero nada más, y por mucho aprecio que le profesé en algún momento, no permitiré que nadie y mucho menos él, lastime LO QUE ES MIO.__

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción salta por la ventana, estoy dispuesto a seguirlo, realmente deseo estrangularlo con mis propias manos, pero antes de que salte yo también logro escuchar

**Kurama...** en un susurro.

Bueno a los que han llegado hasta aquí, me alegra mucho n.n lamento mucho la tardanza y hare todo lo posible porque no vuelva a ocurrir. También lamento si encuentran algún horror ortográfico pero eran dos opciones esperar una semana y sin una sola fata ortografica porque mi linda beta me ayudaría o actualizar y bueno ser testigos de uno de mis mayores problemas entonces aquí estamos n.n


End file.
